It is known to position wind turbines both offshore (at sea) and onshore (on land) for the purpose of converting wind energy into other forms of energy, such as electrical energy. The typical method for installing a wind turbine rotor is one of the following:                1) Install one blade at the time with a single crane        2) Install the hub and 2 blades together in a “bunny” position and then install the last blade, both using a single crane        3) Install the entire rotor and hub (3 blades pre-installed on the hub) in one lift using a main crane to lift the rotor from the ground in a horizontal position and then using an assisting crane to up-end the rotor assembly in the air before installing the rotor assembly on the wind turbine        
All the existing methods have the disadvantages of either performing several offshore lifts or having to use an assisting crane in addition to the main crane in order to install the rotor.